


The Rose That Makes Her Wolf Smile

by SparklingTrueAlpha



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, special smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingTrueAlpha/pseuds/SparklingTrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these two so much. I have such a weakness for special smiles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rose That Makes Her Wolf Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearjayycee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/gifts).



> I love these two so much. I have such a weakness for special smiles.

Margaery was the only person who could take down the walls that Sansa had so carefully built around her heart after the events of the past years. It hadn’t happened all at once, just brick by brick, but it happened. Sansa was scared beyond belief. She couldn’t love Margaery. If she loved Margaery, she would be taken away just like everyone else she cared about.

As she walked back to her chambers on the arm of the Tyrell girl, she knew she was lost. “Sansa,” Margaery started when they had entered the room, turning so they were face to face. “I want you to be _absolutely certain_ about this. You know I would _never_ make you do anything against your will.”

Sansa looked down at their joined hands then back into the other woman’s eyes. “I know,” she answered softly with a small smile. She found herself doing that more and more around Margaery. It was a strange, wonderful feeling that she hadn’t felt in years. “I am absolutely certain,” she stated, cupping the other woman’s cheek. “I want to give myself to you, Margaery.” She leaned in and kissed the other woman lightly. “Completely.”

Margaery smiled. It was sweet and genuine, the one that Sansa knew was only for her.  


End file.
